


Family

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always comes down to the choices they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The Alpha vampire is a line of perfect stillness at the window. Dean has no idea how he escaped the demons. But he's not surprised. He likes to think he knows his monsters. This is one who _feels_ like he can't be held. Even chained in the cage he'd felt like he'd just been waiting. Like he'd wait for the bars to rust if he had to.

The moonlight pours over his face, giving it angles it shouldn't have.

"Sam's going to come looking for me." Dean feels kind of stupid saying it, because he's not a damsel in distress. The Alpha hasn't done anything to him. He hasn't even really been threatened.

The Alpha smiles like the idea amuses him.

"Sam, yes, I think I'll enjoy the opportunity to see him again."

Dean clenches his fists at the words, at the tone.

"What the hell do you want from me anyway?"

The Alpha turns to look at him, in a way that Dean doesn't like at all. There's too much in that look. It's a look with purpose and design. He's been looked at too many times by people who have plans for him.

"You're a man who bends, no matter how far you're pushed. You bend and don't break. That's a rare thing in a man, true resilience." The vampire faces him full on for the last two words.

Dean glares. "Yeah, I'm like spandex, dude, if this is a sale's pitch, I'm not buying."

"You shouldn't let your prejudices make your judgements for you," the Alpha says calmly.

"It's been working for me so far." Dean judges how far it is to the door again, too far, much too far.

"Has it?" That isn't curiosity, that's doubt, disappointment, slivers of them in a voice which doesn't seem like it has much use for either.

"We do just fine," Dean snaps.

A soft noise, drawn up the Alpha's throat, sounds like nothing at all.

"You and your brother -" there's something like amusement in the slow hum of the Alpha's voice. "That's the mistake everyone makes, trying to separate you and your brother. When there's room enough for both of you. When you're at your best together."

"You're not touching my brother." Dean takes two steps forward, towards the light and the shadowed form of the first vampire - he doesn't even see the Alpha move. But he's pulled back into the solid chill of his body, and the creature's hands are freezing, one clamping Dean's arms down, the other effortlessly drawing his head back. His palm is wrapped round the back of Dean's skull, fingers pressing in hard enough to hurt, making him look up out of the window.

"Do you think I am the only thing that walks the darkness now. Do you not think other things haven't woken, darker things, hungry things with more teeth than you could dream of." It's a hiss that makes Dean twist, back bending at a painful angle and he honestly doesn't know if he's trying to fight, or trying to get away.

"Be still," the Alpha commands, and Dean feels his bones settle and relax without his consent.

The Alpha continues talking, breath cold against his cheek, and the length of his neck. "I don't care if you fight for good or evil. I'm not going to separate the world into such simplistic boxes. Carry on hunting if you wish. Your _family business_."

This time there is a laugh, something dry and old.

"But you'll be better, faster, stronger. You'll no longer be prey for anything. Perhaps together you'll even be a match for the new things in the darkness."

The Alpha's arms relax, just enough that Dean could shake himself free if he wanted to. He does, in one angry movement, turns and steps back.

"We'd be monsters."

The Alpha doesn't react to that at all.

"You use that word like you know what it means. Like you know where it comes from."

There's a pause, considering.

"Very well, you could, you could be monsters - what you think of as monsters. Control is a fine thing, an uncertain thing. You could be monsters...or you could be masters of your own. You could harness it. You know it's possible. And if you were mine -" The Alpha lifts a hand and Dean flinches away from it.

It stays between them, long nailed fingers stretched out.

"If you were both mine you'd find the weaknesses of my kind were less of a hindrance than you thought. And of course you can leave my services whenever you wish. The angels will have no hold on you, hell will have no hold on your brother. For the first time you'll be answerable to no one. You'll belong to no one."

"We'll belong to you," Dean says through his teeth. But he knows it doesn't come out anything like as firm as he intends. Because there's a raised eyebrow and a tilt of head that's some mockery of sympathy.

"You've seen what I can do, you've seen what I am. I could make you slaves if I wished, for what purpose, what would that get me? You would be diminished, worthless. I may as well leave you with the cattle."

"And I suppose you'd be fine with us killing your children."

Anyone else, Dean thinks, would shrug. But it seems that's too human a gesture. The Alpha blinks slowly instead.

"You'd be my children, my very best children. Sort the wheat from the chaff, if it amuses you. The world is going to get ugly, and you will both need to be more than you are now."

The Alpha takes a step forward and Dean surprises himself by not moving away, by not backing away.

"Eventually even you'll grow tired of dying for other people's causes."

"Sam," Dean says simply. He doesn’t even know what he means by that. But there's something cracked in his voice.

The Alpha smiles, it's small and effortless. "Your brother's clarity is sharper than it used to be. He'll say no if you do, of course."

Dean frowns. "Yeah, and then what?"

"You'll both be free to leave. It was, as you say, a sales pitch and not an ultimatum."

The Alpha turns back to the window.

"I have all the time in the world."

  



End file.
